Rest Unassured
by Little Black Bat
Summary: Ayako has been in a state of unrest for years, only putting a brave face on for her young daughter. What happens when the bane of her existence suddenly shows up?
1. Chapter 1

This is my story and Ayako is my OC. If you like it, let me know with a review. ^_^ Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Rest.<p>

It was a luxury Ayako could not quite afford. She spent her days raising her daughter, and nights haunted by memories of her lover.

He had left her broken, pregnant, and alone.

Ayako listened to the front door open and shut from her place on her bed.

It was her five year old. Just as independent and strong willed as her father. Thoughts of him left her feeling hollow. She could feel a pang of pain run through her, so she pushed herself up off the bed and walked down to the kitchen.

She looked at the neat dishes drying by the sink and smiled.

Genuine smiles were reserved only for her daughter. Ayako had raised her as the only hope for her world. But when she wasn't around she did nothing, said nothing, lived nothing.

She was empty.

Assuming that Atsuko had gone on to the academy with the usual group of kids and parents, she left the house and trekked off to her place. A grassy meadow close to the mountains of Konoha. It had a beautiful view of the village below, and it gave Ayako a sense of rest.

It had been years since she had gotten a full nights rest. She slept by minutes. Thirty here, fifteen there—whatever could get her from day to day. Whatever kept her from falling into dreams of him, and waking to tear soaked pillows.

As she nodded off, a powerful surge hit her. Her body was off the ground with impressive speed for a normal person.

Standing on the opposite side of the meadow, she could see a figure approaching. Black and red. A dangerous mixture.

He stopped a few meters away from her when a kunai embedded itself right where his foot would have been.

"Itachi."


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2/2. Please enjoy and review. :) Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p>She stared at him blankly with her arms folded across her chest. Her long floral kimono billowed as the wind blew.<p>

He saw her face, and through it he saw her sadness and broken heart. His thoughts then flickered to the child she was raising. His child.

How well could it have been when their mother was clearly not?

"You're not the same," he said finally.

"No, but you are," she replied.

"Am I?" He asked, meeting her empty eyes. He felt a slight tug on his heart at the thought of the pain her left her with.

"My heart will always see you as the brilliant young man I fell in love with."

"You haven't been well." He always tended to turn questions into knowing statements.

"I have not. All the agony and numbness of being alone has worn me out. Not to mention raising our five year old daughter." She looked away from him, eyes scanning the landscape.

"It was a girl?"

"Not _it_, Itachi, _she_. You're beautiful, brilliant baby girl." Ayako's foggy grey eyes met his once more. "I bet if she was to be compared to you, she'd be better."

"I don't doubt it," he answered. Itachi's eyes softened the slightest. He moved towards her inch by inch, holding her grey eyes with his crimson. "You should take of yourself, Ayako."

She sighed looking away for a brief second. When her eyes flickered back to him, he was less than an inch away. She didn't jump, she just stood there. She could feel his body heat, and an old sense of familiarity hit her.

"You need to take care of yourself as well. How much of your soul do you have left to sell?"

"All, except the part that belongs to my family." He said, brushing his fingers down the side of her face.

A strong shudder ran through her. It had been such a long time since she felt his touch.

She looked back at him, noticing the distance grew between them once more. Once again, duty would pull him away from her. Once again she would be left hanging on a touch. Again, she would lose her lover and be overcome by an emptiness that turned her into nothing but a hollow shell. A wasted life.

"Atsuko would love to meet you."

"Events for another time, Aya."

"I… understand."

He began retreating into the thick greenery once again, but stopped.

At the same time, they both spoke the same words.

"Take care of yourself."


End file.
